Sonea
Sonea is a girl from the slums of Imardin who is short, with dark eyes and hair with pale skin. She was raised and lives with her aunt Jonna and uncle Ranel. Her parents were servants for one of the families, but were thrown out when her father was accused of stealing; her mother died when she was little and her father left them. During the Purge, she meets up with some old friends and ends up near the front where magicians are standing guard. The slum people begin to throw things at them, and Sonea decides to throw a stone. It accidentally goes through their shield with magic, Rothen is the only person to see that it was her. Sonea then falls unconscious, unaware that she used magic. She later realises that she did, but believes that the magicians will kill her, so hides from them when she learns they are after her. Cery later takes her to see the Guild under cover where Sonea accidentally comes across Akkarin covered in blood. She doesn't understand what she sees, and think the Guild have an assassin. After Cery runs out of places to hide her, they go to The Thieves for help. She is hidden in various places, but her magic continues to grow dangerously, making things explode and catch on fire. Faren, the Thief helping them, saves Sonea from two magicians as they intrude in the passages. However, without Sonea's knowledge, Gorin and Faren make a deal with the Guild to have her caught as she is rapidly losing control. After being cornered, Dannyl tries to persuade her to calm down, but she stabs him in the leg (which he never forgets). She starts to destroy everything around her without wanting to, but Rothen helps her calm and safely loose her magic. Sonea succumbs to exhaustion, then later finds herself at the Guild, in Rothen's room. He tries to befriend her, and slowly she warms to him, and they begin control lessons. During this time she meets Dannyl and sees his experiments, she also meets Fergun who enters Rothen's room without his knowledge. He tries to coerce her into helping him, but she is reluctant. Administrator Lorlen meets with Sonea and offers her a place at the Guild, but declines because she does not want to become something her people hate. Rothen tries to persuade her to stay, but her mind is set. Fergun returns to see Sonea, and tells her she has to stay so she can break Guild law for him. He pulls out one of Cery's daggers, and tells her he is locked away and won't be freed until she does as he says. Making sure he isn't bluffing, Sonea follows Fergun into the underground passages and to the room Cery is kept in. Later, there is a Hearing for Sonea, which is interrupted by Akkarin who has found Cery, and Fergun's deeds come to light. Sonea reveals the truth that he'd been coercing her which leads to Lorlen performing a Truth Read on her. She accidentally shows him what she saw Akkarin doing when sneaking around the Guild with Cery. Lorlen tells her that she had seen Akkarin doing Black Magic, which is forbidden and that if she left she would become a target. He then asks her to stay to help him and the Guild get rid of Akkarin and she accepts and joins the summer intake of novices later on. During The Novice Sonea endures a hard time by her class who have ganged up on her because of her origins, led by Regin. He spreads rumours about her and Rothen and Sonea moves the Novices' Quarters where they trouble her further. In attempt to get some peace, Sonea catches up to the Winter Intake's class and joins them, and even befriends a novice - Poril. Regin also joins this class and manages to make Poril stay away from her, leaving her friendless once more. After an ambush in the forest, the Higher Magicians realise that Sonea is stronger than they realised. Dorrien also comes to visit and he helps Sonea take her mind off studying and enjoying herself by taking her to the University roof, showing how to levitate, and even setting Regin up so everybody sees him getting Sonea into trouble. The morning that Dorrien leaves for his home, he shows Sonea the Guild spring and kisses her. During class, Sonea receives a message from Rothen asking her to go to his rooms and she finds Rothen and Akkarin inside. Akkarin knows the truth and to ensure their silence and co-operation he makes Sonea the High Lord's Novice and forbids her to speak to Rothen except when to avoid suspicion. Sonea then gets bullied further by even more novices as they believe she shouldn't be the High Lord's novice as she came from the slums. Dorrien returns once again and to protect him she dissuades him from any intimacy, and he also helps again with Regin and suggests challenging him to a formal battle in the Arena. Making it as public as possible, she challenges him and he has no option but to accept. Lord Yikmo, her current personal warrior teacher, trains her further for the battle, hiding their lessons in the Dome out of sight from Regin's supporters. Sonea defeats Regin in the battle by showing skill and honour and gains the respect from many people - even surprising others at her strength. From then on she isn't bothered by other novices. When returning to The High Lord's Residence one night, she hears fighting coming from the underground room. Worried, she creeps down to overhear. Akkarin has no choice but to show her and pushes her inside the room where a man is dead on the floor, and the room in a mess. Akkarin tells her that he is a test sent to kill him as Sachakans still hold a grudge from the Sachakan War and Sonea is left puzzled by the events. After Akkarin returns one night hurt badly, Sonea confronts him asking to know more. Takan tries to convince him to make Sonea his ally, and eventually he agrees. To prove Akkarin is telling the truth, he takes Sonea to the underground passages in the slums to be shown the mind of a Sachakan slave - Tavaka. He teaches her how to read an unwilling mind and she learns much more from Tavaka than Akkarin had anticipated. After skipping a lesson, Akkarin finds Sonea at the Guild spring and tells her his story and she fully learns about the threat from Sachaka. Later he brings her two books (Lord Coren's diary and the Record of the 235th Year which tells Tagin's story) which Akkarin found hidden in the underground passages, and she learns more about the past Guild knowing about Black Magic. After Akkarin returns wounded from fighting a slave, Sonea realises that she needs to help Akkarin because he cannot fight them off alone. She and Takan both wear Akkarin down on the matter and he teaches her Black Magic. He also takes on her training of Warrior Skills so she is better prepared for how the Ichani attack. During one of her lessons, Akkarin is told that the slave from before had been found and they head into the slums to fight her. In the slaves room, Sonea hides in a makeshift cupboard so the slave doesn't see her and watches the fight. The slave kept trying to get to the cupboard and Sonea finds a ring from the House Saril. Sonea figures that the slave must be an Ichani and eventually realises a way she can slip under her shield without detection. When the shield passes her, Sonea jumps out, stabs at the Ichani and drains her. When they go back to the Residence, Akkarin finds out that Lord Jolen is dead and that Akkarin was suspected of the murder because of evidence the Guild had been shown. The Higher Magicians search the residence and come across the books on Black Magic in Sonea's room. This makes them search more carefully and break into the underground room, finding the rest of the items. When Akkarin enter the Residence, he gets the magicians to trade Takan's place for Sonea's, and they are arrested. Sonea is kept in The Dome until the Hearing the following day. During the Hearing Akkarin is found not guilty of killing Lord Jolen, but guilty of learning and using Black Magic. He tries and gets Sonea a lighter sentence so she may stay at the Guild, but after finding out that he will be sent to Sachaka she doesn't accept the sentence. She believes he needs her and that if he goes alone he will die. They are then exiled to Sachaka and escorted by a group of magicians including Osen and Balkan. Osen tries to persuade Sonea to return, but she disagrees each time. In Sachaka she continues to supply magical strength to Akkarin, despite his coldness and anger towards her for joining him. Eventually Akkarin thanks her for coming too, and she is glad she made the right decision. Sonea also realises she has feelings for Akkarin and tries to get rid of them. However after waking Akkarin from a nightmare, she is accidentally thrown across the cave floor. She stands, and is blinded by the rising sun, so she instinctively reaches out to Akkarin with her mind to see, and consequently learns that he has feelings for her too. She kisses him, which he struggles with due to conflicts with how he feels and what he should do - but goes with his feelings. After overhearing that Parika is heading to the South Pass, they hurriedly head there first. They enter the Kyralian border and sleep. When they awake Dorrien is there to escort them back into Sachaka. In hopes of trying to persuade him otherwise, they head back and Sonea tries talking to him. They are attacked by Parika and Sonea is almost killed, but she finds out his weakness and is able to kill him. Dorrien believes their story and they decide to travel back to Imardin so that when they are needed, they are close. However the Ichani attack not long after so they travel in disguise so that the Ichani don't learn they are in Kyralia. After reaching Imardin they meet Cery and enlist the help of The Thieves to help kill the Ichani. When the Ichani get to Imardin they kill the Ichani with different methods such as with poison and Sonea's healing trick by stopping their heart. Cery saves Regin and when he sees Sonea he apologises for his behaviour and promises to make up for it. With most of the Ichani dead, Sonea decides that they should meet them head on and they go to the Guild. They fight Kariko and his two allies outside the front of the University. Akkarin gets hit by Kariko's knife and supplies Sonea with the last of his magical energy to kill them with. Sonea kills all three of them, but when she turns back to Akkarin, he is dead. Dorrien and Vinara express a wish to help her with her studies as she cannot return to classes. And she later finds out she is pregnant. Sonea, now appointed a Black Magician in the Guild, worries for her son Lorkin when she finds out he plans to travel to Sachaka with Dannyl. She knows she wouldn't be able to bear the loss of the only thing related to Akkarin if something went wrong, and it's also why she is always trying to protect him and questions his friends about Lorkin's possible usage of roet. Before he leaves she makes a blood ring for Lorkin in case he needs it. When she finds out Lorkin has been kidnapped, she desperately wants to go after him, but is unable to due to the rules set for being a Black Magician. Instead she focuses herself in helping Cery find the Thief Hunter who murdered his family. During the day she helps out in the hospices worrying about Lorkin, Cery, and how she can stop the dangerous effects Roet is causing people. With the help of Cery, Anyi, Gol, Rothen, and Skellin, they capture who they believe is the Thief Hunter - a woman who can do magic but isn't part of the Guild. This woman ends up being a false lead, and the actual Thief Hunter is still in the city. She is eventually overcome and taken to the Guild. Now focussing on finding Skellin, Sonea reluctantly asks Regin for help. In addition, she also has to deal with Naki and Lilia, two novices who have learned black magic from a book. Naki's father, Lord Leiden, was murdered with black magic. Sonea and Kallen are proven to have not been at Naki's house at that time and everyone wonders who could have murdered Naki's father with black magic. During the trial, Lilia is found to have fully learned black magic, and Sonea has to block her powers. Sonea now leaves the mission of capturing Skellin in Kallen's hands, even though she distrusts him, especially after finding he uses roet. She was nominated as a mediator of Lorkin's return, and to make a possible alliance between the Traitors and the Guild. Needing an assistant so she could strengthen herself, she chose Regin to come with her to Sachaka. Before leaving, most of the magicians offered Sonea strength. When Sonea and Regin arrive at the Fort, they receive a message from the Traitors telling them to wait there until they send another message with a meeting point. They meet up in the wastelands, but before the Traitors arrive, Sonea finds a magical stone draining the magic from the land, and searches for more. She realises that the Traitors must be stopping the wastelands from regenerating. Lorkin is among the group of Traitors which meet with Sonea and Regin, and they begin to negotiate. Sonea is offered the knowledge of magical stone, in exchange for healing, but she explains that it'd be up to the monarchs of the Allied Lands. The Traitors tell them to wait back at the Fort until the war was over between them and the Ashaki, but they instead follow after secretly. After the war, Sonea and Regin return to Kyralia, where they start a relationship. Powers and Abilities Sonea's magic awakened naturally, which means that she is very strong. She is the strongest by far in the year above of her year intake and it is suggested that she is the strongest in the Guild apart from High Lord Akkarin, whose magical strength is not wholly his own. She shows a great deal of compassion and empathy, which is reflected in her decision to help people in the Slums with a hospice. She is therefore obviously very talented in Healing magic and although she is initially unsure, her warrior skills are impressive due to Lord Yikmo's aid. They are so good that she was able to defeat warrior novice Regin in the formal Challenge. She is also able to do Black Magic and this is used to strengthen herself. She was also taught how to read people's minds even if they resist, which is commonly associated with higher magic but the two do not need to go together. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:Guild Business Category:People Category:Magician Category:Healer Category:Novice de:Sonea es:Sonea Category:Main Characters